Seed Chronicles
by JAGA03
Summary: <html><head></head>Just making this to see if it can work, using the protagonist of Samurai Warriors Chronicles as the main Character, Naming him Yang due to the origins of his ultimate weapon (Ie Ying and Yang) please tell me what you think of it, should I make the Samurai Warriors part More SW3 less supernatural or SW4 more supernatural. Follows on from Osaka Toyotomi side. pls review</html>
1. Moving Forward Chapter 1

"Where, where am I, am I dead"? The warrior looked around him, all was a white blur nothing he could not see anything, but he could hear them. "Captain, this is medical bay the patient is stirring we need you and a team down her stat". A few moments later he could hear another voice in the blur. "I want Kira down here now, if anything happens he is the only one who can fight above natural level"! "Am, am I being judged"? The warrior asked in a faint voice his eyes were burning, trying to sit up he rubbed his eyes, until a voice asked him. "Excuse me, can you hear me can you tell me your name"?

The images flashed before the warriors mind, sounds, faces, pictures all of them memories. Familiar voices began to speak to him. "The four of us, bound by love and honor, are capable of anything"! This voice was strong and passionate a name came to the warrior, Kanetsugu. "Every so often it might be good thing, if I die, I want you to look at that tea cup and remember me". This voice seemed mundane, but there was a certain kindness to it, a name was drawn to the voice, Mitsunari. "For Lord Hideyoshi, for my departed father, for the bonds of friendship I carry them all with me, Yang, I shall depart for Osaka Castle"! This voice had no doubt in his words, a true warrior it belonged to the one the warrior remembered as Yukimura.

More memories came back to the warrior in the few moment that passed. "It is the job of the strategist to limit casualties right"? This voice was a young man, who had seeds of doubt troubling him. "Ha ha, I shall read you palm let me see your hand, my goodness, so many blister, they must hurt, you are a hard-working one yes indeed". This voice was a young woman's, or rather an up beat girls who had called to him on the side of a road. "You have fascinating eyes indeed, its almost as if you can see beyond the sky itself"? This voice was that of a young man, a man free of burden and chains.

"We can't let Kenshin have this one now, we don't need any more bloodthirsty warriors in the world". This voice was that of an old veteran, a man who had seen many battles. "The time it takes to train soldiers has been reduced by ten years, but future battles will cause great loss of life". This voice was that of a man who was both determination and disgust in his tone. "There is nothing left for me to teach you, it is a joyous occasion, but I am a little bit sad". This voice was that of an old man, one who was trying to pass the baton to the next generation.

"My selfishness binds you to my side, is that what you mean, if you wish to help me then hear my request, once sometime has passed, please give this to Oichi, I entrust this to you and you alone". A name came to this voice, Nagamasa, the voice had a sorrowful bittersweet ring to it. "Though I know I gave my all in effort, sometimes with regret and sometimes with pride, I thank you Yang, thanks to you I've become a true warrior". This was the voice of a young lady, he tone was filled with both gratitude and regret, the name of this voice was Ina. "Our banner has not been knocked down since the Takeda, everyone let Yukimura and Yang leave, the battle is over"? This voice was that of a man filled with determination and regret, it belonged to the first Tokugawa Shogun.

Chapter One

"Hello, can you hear me, if you can please tell us your name". The warrior's mind raced again, what had that man called him, that was right Yang. "I...I am called Yang"? The warrior was unsure himself if that was his name, but it was good enough for now. "Alright, do you know where you, if you do can you tell me". "I am, am I in the afterlife, you sound to feminine to be Saint Peter"? There were chuckles all around him, his vision began to clear and he could see those around him. Blinking, he could see a women with brown hair wearing a white shirt.

Next to her was another women this time black haired wearing the same type of shirt. There was a young man or rather a boy who was wearing the same type of shirt only blue. Finally he could see the last person who was a man, who had blonde hair and wore the same attire that the two women did. "Caked up where he was, no wonder he'd believe he was dead"! Remarked the Blonde haired man, he turned to the boy who shrugged at him. "I ask you Yang, what was the last thing you remember, I am sorry I know this might be hard but it would really help"? It was the brown haired women who asked this and Yang closed his eyes to try to recall what he could last remember.

A man clad in crimson armor brandishing a spear was speaking to Yang "Yang, I'll create an opening in their lines, you must save yourself". "I will not leave your side"! Said Yang adamantly. The man clad in crimson shook his head and smile. "You must survive this battle, I humbly ask that you tell future generations that I live my life honorably". "That is my wish, you are the only one who can honor my request". The clamor of the enemy was close upon them, Yang chose to charge head first into their ranks. Fighting as best he could to allow Yukimura to escape.

However the enemy numbers were vast. Exhausted Yang was unable to prevent himself from being backed into a corner. "I am Nizaemon Nishio, I know who you are, prepare yourself to fall by my hand"! As the soldier's spear shot towards Yang's chest, it was deflected by Yukimura's spear. Laughing he said "With one of your courage I would expect nothing less than you coming to face the enemy alone like this". "My life has been so much richer and profound for having met you". "Truly, I have no regrets". Yukimura took his place beside Yang and drew his spear. "Let us go forth and finish this fight"! Yukimura and yang nodded to one another and found themselves enveloped by the Tokugawa hordes.

"I, I was at Osaka, the summer campaign, we failed to kill Tokugawa and were resting at a shrine". "Yukimura asked me to escape but I charged the enemy, when fatigue got the better of me Yukimura arrived to my aid". "The last thing I remember was countless blades piercing me as Yukimura and I were engulfed by the Tokugawa forces". "I thought I was dead, where am I, why am I alive"? No one had an answer for that, to the point, no one had anything to say at all. Yang noticed their gazes "Why do you look at me so, your eyes are either in awe or suspicion, at worst both"?

"Well, his blood test says he is a natural, but a guy from the past, like way back in the past is kinda strange"? The blonde haired man name Mu stated as they left the medical bay. "I don't think he is lying, there was a look about him that is genuine". "Looks, are not facts Ensign Yamato, no go back to your station. The black haired woman spoke harshly and to Yamato then left "I don't want to believe that a person from the Edo period Japan is aboard'. The brown haired woman paused "Whats wrong acting Captain Ramius"? "Nothing Mu, just that he did not seem like he was lying at all".

As Ensign Yamato left his two superiors he entered a dining like area where he was greeted by his friends. "Hey Kira, any news on sleeping beauty, what is he like"? A light brown haired girl asked Kira was about to answer when another question was asked. "Did you find out where he was from, or his name". Turing to a short light brown haired boy named Sai, Kira said "His name is Yang, either he is completely crazy or he is a samurai from Edo period Japan". At this all in the room but Kira laughed, when his friends noticed he was not laughing they all asked. "You can't be serious, a guy floating in a pod thinks he is a samurai from outer space"?

"Well according to the medical results, his body has suffered man slicing and stabbing wounds, although it would be kinda hard to except? "Well that aside, what did the Captain say about visiting him, I mean can we at least see him"? The light brown haired girl stopped mid speech, standing at the door was the said samurai physically pulling the door closing! "Yang, Yang stop what are you doing, you're going to break the door"! "What this door, no it is possessed it, opened on its own"! Kira walked to the door "Yang, that is a door its meant to do that it won't hurt anyone"? Slowly Yang released his grip on the door letting it close.

"Wait wasn't the doctor with you, I mean you're not supposed to by walking yet"? "Your doctor tried to pierce me skin, I incapacitated him". Kira's hand went to his face, what was with this guy and a simple injection? "Hey you can't do that now, it is by Kira's and our generosity that you're here". This came from a slightly dark red haired girl. Yang turned and looked at her, "So you are born of privileged birth are you not, no one else would speak to me in such a tone"? Turning to Kira, you said before your name was Kira, can I ask you where the exit is, I need to go outside and relive myself"?

Kira looked puzzled at what Yang meant, but then saw ever so subtlety Yang had positioned his finger pointing down towards his crotch. Snapping into realization Kira said "You can't leave because we're flying at the moment, but I can show you were to relieve your self". "Flying, like what birds do, of Motonari could see me now"? "Who is Motonari, a friend of yours"? Asked Kira with a puzzled expression upon his face. "He was both friend and mentor to me, I met and served under him at the conflict between the Mori and the Sue at Itsukushima". "What type of person was, from what you said, he commanded an army, yet you seem fond of him". Yang just smiled at Kira, "He was a genius of his own era, at his command five hundred my defeat thirty thousand".

A few hours later Yang had been convinced to stay within the medical bay of the Archangel. Kira was now surrounded by his friends again. "That, that guy is actually alright, in his own way". Mirriallia, the young light brown haired, "Well, he does have manners, but I can't believe he hasn't heard of a toilet before"? "If he is who and what he says he is, it should be obvious that he would not know". Said Sai as he sipped some water. "Hey Kira, did you have to tell him how to use the toilet"? Kira's best friend Tolle asked this playfully. When Kira looked away in embarrassment everyone cracked up laughing. "Hey guys next time, you guys can do the explaining, try to explain outer space to him"!

Yang sat upon the bed that was set for him, after what he did to the doctor and apologized to him for the misunderstanding. Taking what was called an injection, he had felt sleepy but had shaken it off. Thoughts rushed through his mind "Where am I, how long have I been out of action, what happened to my comrades"? As he was deep in thought a the black haired women by the name of Natarle Badgiruel entered the medical bay. "You injured a crew member of ours". She stated it plainly enough so even Yang could realize where this was going. "This ship cannot operate if members of the crew are injured and unable to perform their duties.

Yang raised his hand to silence and nodded he understood what she was trying to say. Natarle herself couldn't help but flinch when she saw his eyes. It was as if he had seen everything one needed to see in war and everything one did not. "I understand, and will repay my debt to you with flesh and blood, show me your enemies and I will slay them". Natarle was taken aback she had not expected this from Yang, maybe because she did not know the meaning of being a true warrior. Composing herself she said, "I think you'll find that the battlefield has changed since you were last on it, physical strength and skill with weapons is useless".

To her surprise Yang did not bat an eye, only shifted his view towards the ceiling and sighed. "Lord Kenshin feared the day would come when battles would become like this, no longer will the strength of the individual turn the tide". "That age must have died with Lord Yukimura in the aftermath of Osaka, tell me, are battles meaningless now". Natarle would have rebuked Yang for what he said, but there was no emotion to his tone. "Battles are not meaningless, they are fought for the survival and the better of the people". "Better of the people who rule or those that work the land, don't answer that, I'd rather you not lie to my face".

Natarle now looked at him, his tone held both contempt and regret not for her or what she had said but rather with himself. "The world has to keep moving, that is our purpose after all, if I am useless in battle then I must adapt and continue". Standing up now he was a good head taller than her he looked down at her. "To define a meaningless battle, when in combat, you see the face of your foe, you can see the emotion in his eyes". "At the time, there is no hate, not anger, no love, no joy, it is just either him or you". "I made it my business to know the face of those that I was forced to kill, so that I can remember them".

Yang stopped in his speech as if he was daring Natarle to ask him why he followed this path. "Then why is it that you do so, isn't it better not to know all those that you've killed". Shaking his head Yang recalled a memory of his in the prelude before the Eastern and Western armies clashed at Sekigahara.

"I want every single one of you to follow the path you truly wish to follow, you were born a warrior in this troubled world". Another tear fell from Yang's eye but this time there was a shadow of a smile across his face. The world around him disappeared and he was at the first battle between Eastern and Western armies. "Daiichin, Daiman, Daikichi" the slogan of the banner, the reason he fought this battle. Yang could see the face of Mitsunari Ishida, he looked him straight in the eye. "You are with us too"? To which Yang replied "With pleasure"! A third face appeared "You're as big a fool as our Lord", it belonged to one names Sakon Shima. He smiled and said "I knew you could be relied on".

"I only want to protect the Toyotomi world". "The happy world Lord Hideyoshi built". Sakon replied without hesitation. "I understand you my lord and put my sword at your service". "We will fight for what we believe in". "Nothing can sunder the bongs of our shared conviction, isn't that right"? To this Mitsunari just whispered "Sakon".

Opening his eyes Yang said "Many say it is to honor the foe they bested in battle, so that his name lives on in our memories". "But truth be told, the only reason I remember this far more grim". Pausing Yang made sure that Natarle was looking him right in the eyes. "I remember those who I kill, for I can tell you, they will never forget me"! Natarle thought she saw fire burning within Yang's eyes for an instant but then took a step back. Yang's face was free of any emotion, blank and without fear or anything else.

But his eyes told a very different story, regret, anger, hatred, joy, courage, valor and many others they were all there in his gaze. Suddenly an announcement went off calling all handles to emergency stations, Natarle rushed to the bridge, what she did not know was that Yang had followed here. "I guess its time Kanbei to see the evolution of warfare". As he followed the women Natarle his mind drifted back to another memory.

After the battle Oichi stared intently at Nobunaga's back from a distance. "My older brother can I be useful to you in some way"? It was not her brother but Katsuie Shibata who answered her. "Oichi war is for warriors, you must stop asking me to let you fight". He was rebuked by Hideyoshi "No, no. no"! "She will come into full bloom only on the field of battle, just you watch"! "Monkey, I'm tried of your useless chattering"! Shibata said with a tone of anger in his voice! In the face of Katsuie's anger Hideyoshi tried to slink away. Oichi noticed Yang and bowed with a smile.

"You are Yang, the great champion, you have toiled heroically on our behalf". "I have heard many stories you have won many victories"? Yang replied shaking his head "No that is an exaggeration". "there is no need for false modesty, you should take pride in your accomplishments". "Well, I must return to my brother, I beg your pardon". "My brother and I are counting on you". A smile crept across Yang's face, this women was a soldier, one who has been on the battlefield. "_I wonder if lady Oichi would smile or sigh at this situation_". Without being detected by Natarle, Yang entered the bridge behind her.


	2. Moving Forward Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"_It is easy to die, but harder to live, we shall focus our efforts on ways to keep people alive, that is the path to conquest_" Shingen Takeda

What Yang saw amazed him, there was some sort of see through mirror that allowed the soldiers who manned the bridge to view outside. "Enemy contact sir, they are engaging". One boy yelled to the women who sat in the command chair. "Launch the Strike now, we'll keep the Lieutenant Commander in reserve". Yang observed what he could see as a green ship in a black void. Remembering that none were alerted to his presence he watched as the battle was unfolding out in that, that black void.

As the battle unfolded before him, Yang began to understand the true meaning behind that woman's words. All aboard the ship were so focused on their task that they did not notice a spec on the screen slowly closing in on them. Walking up beside the woman named Murrue Ramius he said "Is it me, but there is a growing speck one hundred and four degrees from the green ship. Ramius had not the time to turn to see who it was that whispered this in her ear, but commanding the crew she called for the weapon that Yang did not catch the name of to be fired at that location.

As if on cue that area light up with the light of the cannon variations that the Archangel had fired. And with it an explosion quickly to follow suit. Orders were shouted so that Ensign Yamato and Lieutenant Commander La Flaga could embark. Seeing as the enemy war withdrawing its forces Yang conclude that the battle was over. Silently he made his way to the door that he had entered in, supposedly it was meant to open on its own. As he was about to exit a voice called out to him "Stop there you". Turning around Yang saw that all the crew members including Murrue's attention was focused on him.

"You desire anything of me"? Yang asked casually, he knew that there was an aura of uncertainty around him. But he did not know if they all felt contempt with him. "Was it you who told me about the incoming enemy, that none of us could see"? Ramius asked this question trying to sound authoritative like a true military commander. Yang shrugged "It could have been, but it also could have been your own intuition". Ramius looked annoyed at what Yang had said, in fact she was, but she was also grateful without his words they could be dead. "You have the thanks of myself and my crew, if you had not warned us we would be dead". In response Yang said "I will pay off my debt, if this is the first step then let it be so".

Meanwhile aboard the enemy ship a white haired young man slammed his fist into the wall. "How could a natural see through our commanders plans, I mean Nicol barely survived the encounter"! Yzak had grown impatient he want the Strike and the Archangel to both be destroyed. "Hey, hey calm down their, I mean what did the ship ever do to you"? This attempt at a joke came from a darker skinned youth with light blonde hair. "Shut Dearka, last thing I need is that right now, Athrun and the commander are leaving us out of the loop"! Sighing Dearka accepted the fact that no matter what he said, Yzak is just going to complain about it.

In another part of that ship Commander Rau Le Creuset was debriefing Athrun Zala about failed mission. "You say the Legged Ship shot Nicol while his camouflage was active"? Ra Le Creuset was sitting in his office as Athrun submit his report. Standing at attention Athrun answered "That is correct sir, it was as if they had someone who could see him". Rau Le Creuset ponder the though, the pilot of the Strike was to busy engaged with the Buster and the Duel to notice. While Athrun in the Aegis had kept Mu La Flaga away as well. "The crew of the Archangel must have either someone with great perception on board or".

He did not finish is sentence, this caused Athrun to ask "Or what commander"? Shaking his head Rau Le Creuset said "Just my speculation, but off the record the Archangel must have an individual with the eyes of a hawk and the tactical experience to boot". "From the information gathered from Heliopolis no one aboard fits that description". "Junius Seven, what secrets did you keep from us, who could possibly be that tactical adept, why hadn't he shown himself before". Athrun's stare told Rau Le Creuset that he had spoken out loud. "My apologies, you're dismissed for now, I'll need to find more information on what they could salvaged from Junius Seven". Snapping into a crisp clean salute Athrun left Rau Le Creuset to ponder what or who could see through his strategy.

At the same time aboard the Archangel Yang was being what can only be called interrogated by the Murrue Ramius. "What were you doing aboard the bridge of the ship during a battle, you're not a soldier". To this Yang yawned then calmly replied "I wished to see the differences in the way you wage war, I don't see anything wrong with that". "You seem pretty ungrateful, I mean if it were not for us you'd not be here right now". This woman was too easy to read, Yang had fought along side the best generals he had learned from them firsthand how to read people.

"If I remember correctly, you would not be having this conversation if I had not been on that bridge". "On a side note, why do you call it that, I mean it doesn't go over a cliff or river"? "You'd best give up on trying to find out his past, so what if he can see through enemy tactics I mean its good that he is on our side". Murrue looked up briefly at Mu who had stated this in Yang's defence, it was no joke Mu meant what he said. "You were told that you were supposed to stay confined to the medical bay, did you disobey us to test us"?

At this Yang laughed and laughed well "I followed the one you call Natarle to the bridge, it was she who had suggested that I repay your, um kindness". All eyes were on Natarle, she came to realize that Yang had been able to sway the situation out of their control and into his. "Yes I did, but I also told him that his strength and ideals would be useless to us as war had evolved, he did not seem surprised I might add". In her mind Natarle thought "I've got him now, he can't counter that". She was proven wrong within five seconds.

"As I said before, I was interested in seeing how combat has evolved with time". Turning to Natarle to look her straight in the eye Yang said "I saw the Takeda cavalry storm through and defeat all in their path". "But at the battle of Nagashino, they were cut down by Lord Nobunaga's rifle units". "I was there when the might of the Takeda Cavalry could not be matched". Lowering his gaze he recalled all the fond memories he had of Shingen. "I was also there to see them fall apart and be destroyed, it was a sad sight to behold".

Seeing the puzzled expressions on their faces Yang came to the realization that he had not been clear on how he survived the battle. "For your information I survived because I was part of the Oda forces at the time". Still all were silent, kinda an awkward silence, not the calm before the storm but when there was nothing of value to say. It was Mu Lag Flaga who finally broke the silence "Well if that is all we have to ask Mister Yang over here then I suggest that we return to our post". Ramius took a full ten seconds before she answered him.

Looking at both Natarle and Ramius Mu shrugged and looked at Yang. As if receiving the message Ramius opened her mouth to speak. "Before we leave you to your own devices I want to ask you one thing Yang"? Yang looked at her as senior student might look at a freshmen on there first day. "Go ahead Lady Ramius, but I can't promise you an answer you want to hear".Clearing her throat she asked "Would you be generous to offer your talents on the bridge if you were called"? A shadow of a smile crossed Yang's face. "I'll answer you in kind but let me ask you one thing Lady Ramius, what is it that you fight for"? Seeing that shock and confusion upon all there faces Yang added "Take your time if need be, I can wait, I'm an old man remember".

But Natarle spoke before anyone else could get in a word. "We fight to preserve the natural way of the world, a world where people are born with equal opportunity and chance". There was no hesitation in her eyes, Yang could see that, she truly believed for what she fought in. "You my lady, are as easy to read as a scroll". With a laugh that shocked the group Yang stood up "In your eyes there is no hesitation, yet the eyes of your comrades there is". Addressing Natarle again Yang said "You must believe that the ends justify the means and all that matters are results"?

Natarle was shocked to hear such a clear cut observation of her ethics, Mu and Ramius on the other hand did not show shock but rather regret. Looking at the faces of Ramius and Mu Yang spoke again this time while pacing around the room. "It is impossible for a unit to work together if its members are divided in their cause to fight". Stopping and looking Ramius in the eye Yang said "You must realize as a commander there are lives under you, one wrong call and people die". Turning to Mu Yang's expression changed to one of respect.

"You go out and fight in that black void in the type of, of device that is designed to". Sitting down again Yang explained what Lord Kenshin's words had meant to him. "The one dubbed The God of War expressed his disgusted with the rifle". "Training for the soldiers had become halved, no longer the strength of the man's arm would turn the tide of battle". "I came to the conclusion that as long as man existed we as a people would find more and more ways to kill each other". "I am no saint or hero for that matter, I have killed so many in battle that the numbers are not something I am found of recalling or reciting to others". A grim saddened expression crossed Yang's face, he knew how many he had killed, not that he would share that with any living being.

"I raised my blade at Osaka, not because I thought I could we, no Lord Yukimura and I knew that victory was beyond us from day one". Standing up now and peering down at Murrue so that she could see the shadows that fell over his eyes. "I fought to show the world my ambition, I fought because it was the path that I had elected of my own free will to follow". Looking at now lowering himself so that his face was right in Murrue's he said. "Do you know what it looks like, to see thousands upon thousands of enemies surrounding you".

Yang paused for about ten seconds waiting for a reply when he got none he simply continued his monologue. "To bare witness to such a sight is a truly frightening experience, to know that no matter how many you best, they'll still keep coming". "When Osaka castle became beyond salvation, Lord Yukimura and I knew what there was left for us". "Find the real reason that you are fighting and tell it to me, the reason you fight as a crew not an individual". Murrue, Mu and Natarle all exchanged glances with one another, Yang could see that they had found his speech both tiring and enlightening.

But before they all left the room Yang said "I will aid you when I deem necessary until then, don't think you can order me around, children". Once they were a good way away Murrue let out a long sigh, "To think that I'd get lectured to like that, it was both scary and embarrassing". Mu responded by saying "Nothing to be embarrassed about, I mean the guy himself is like eight four, that is not young"? "I don't think that is what Captain Ramius is thinking about Lieutenant Commander La Flaga"? With a chuckle Mu replied "I know I felt like I was talking with and old veteran".

"Well at any rate, I know I have said this before but think of the benefits of having someone with is tactical skills on our side". Natarle ignored him and Murrue's thoughts were elsewhere "What is the reason we fight as a crew, he doesn't want the answer to be survival". Murrue played that over in her mind a few times. "It is as if he is saying, tell me you fight for more than your own survival"? She did not know for sure, but there was a message in Yang's words that she was trying to decode. "It was his choice to fight a losing battle despite knowing the odds". "He knew there was only one thing left for him after Osaka became beyond salvation"!

At this moment Murrue stopped "Natarle can you handle the bridge for a minutes, there is something I wish to say to Yang"? "Yes mam". With a slight nod Murrue turned around and went back to the room that she had left Yang in. "I know, your message, or at least part of it". She said this as she opened the door to the room. Yang looked up at her, not trace of surprise on his face at all "Oh and what was that, or more over which one is it that you found"? Murrue but her lip as she sought the words to describe her answer to him.

Maintaining her composure she said "You're message, is that, is that, is that we all have our own goals but can latch on to a larger goal other than survival". Murrue did her best to sound confident, but the expression in Yang's face just said "AND"? "To have a greater goal, on must have an individual or object to associate with the goal". "When the person dies or the object is no more, there is no more reason to continue the path that you were on"? Yang looked at her then shook his head "I guess that will do for now, child". "But I expect to hear a better version in the future, I am leaving now".


	3. Moving Forward Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_The life of a ninja is worth less than a single drop of mercy, the letter is not damaged, I can fulfill my duty" Hanzo Hattori_

Being given a uniform to wear to show that he was one of them Yang adorned the blue shirt and white pants. They were not totally unfamiliar to him, but Yang was more at ease in his armor if there was to be a battle. "This, thing, its so restraining and offers not protections" Yang muttered this as he swung his arms around in the air. "It seems to be made out of a fabric that allows it to stretch a little, but the only use it is good for is to cover ones skin". Pulling on his sleeves Yang noticed that he was being watched, not tipping off his observer he continued his routine.

Going into a stance he practiced a few high kicks to check the elasticity of the pants. "Now this, I could get use to, get rid of this top garment and keep the bottom". Then taking the same stance he did in battle he went through the motions he would make with his sword. "I would say, that it does not hinder my style, albeit a little light and offers no protection". Now that his testing of his new outfit was complete Yang said in a very casual manner. "To the one who is observing me you can either come out or go report what you saw to your superiors".

He heard the sound of someone snickering and then a face came into view from the door. The face was not one that Yang had seen before, at the owner was not wearing a uniform like him. "I see what Kira said was true, you really are a strange person". Yang scoffed at this "I strange, my lady your hair is the colour pink, that is not natural". Yang spoke this with questioning look upon his face, who was this young girl and what one earth did she have in her hands? "Haro, Haro"! Yang jumped back in surprise the metal object that the girl held sprung into life and was floating around the room.

Taking a defensive stance Yang prepared to face what ever spawn of a creature this was. Yang had faced his fair share of deadly adversaries, the most lethal the Ninja of the Hojo, Kotoro Fuma. That ninja was not human, he had been there before Yang and was there at the end. But now Yang did not know how to approach this situation. Clenching his fist Yang was about to strike out at the object when the girl said in a clam voice. "Don't hurt Haro sir, please forgive his excitement"? Yang turned his head to the girl "Is that, that thing sentient"?

Yang raised his hand to silence her, some things were best left unknown. "I take it you're not from this ship are you"? She giggled slightly at his words then shook her head "Oh no I got picked up by them, even though my father is on the other side". Yang could sense there was far more to her story than that but decided not to press the matter any further. "My lady what is your name, exchange yours and I will exchange mine"? She smiled then reached out her hand 'I am Lacus, Lacus Clyne"? At this Yang replied "I am Yang, ally of the Toyotomi, Lady Clyne". Making a fist with his right hand and catching it with his left Yang bowed to her in respect. He knew a Lady of stature and noble birth when he saw one.

"Kira said that you claimed to be of the Edo period Japan, is it true"? Yang looked at her eyes and her face, there was no ulterior motive there. "I do not know what you mean by Edo period Japan, but I am from that land, I fought beside Warlords from Shingen Takeda to Mitsunari Ishida". In Yang's eyes his dear and beloved friend Yukimura Sanada was no Warlord, no he was the greatest warrior above all else. Lacus nodded in acknowledgment, she knew when someone was being sincere and Yang certainly was. "If you are from that time do you have any good stories to tell a girl"?

Yang thought for a few moments before he replied "None that I can imagine your parents allowing me to tell you Lady Clyne". Lacus saw a smile cross Yang's face, to her it was the same smile that her father wore when he spoke to her. "Don't mind me asking and all Yang, but how old are you, you smile at me the same way my father does"? Yang contemplated what he should say, but he decided it is better not to lie, rather than be simpler to understand. "I am around eighty four, or at least I was in my last memory Lady Clyne".

"I know I might be overstepping here, but when was that and why do you call me Lady Clyne, Lacus is fine"! Yang looked at her with an expression upon his face that showed over a hundred different emotions. "I was with Lord Yukimura in the aftermath of the Osaka campaign, we made our last stand together, then I woke up here". Yang kept it brief, to think about his friends that lost their lives brought him pain that was unbearable. "As for your other question, I call you Lady Clyne because I can see that you are form privileged birth".

"But Lady Clyne, how on earth did you get that hair colour, I have never seen any like it before". At this Lacus was silent, she did not know what Yang's perspective on Coordinators was. "Can I trust you not to judge me or any others like me on what I'm about to tell you"? Yang did not hesitate "I care not the circumstances of your birth, just what you do with the life that is given to you". With a deep breath in Lacus opened her mouth. "I don't know what you might think but have the others aboard this told you about Coordinators and Naturals"?

At the same moment Kira was looking for some that someone was Lacus. The only problem was that he could not find her anywhere. Not only that, he also needed to find Yang and bring him to Murrue so she could explain what Coordinators were to him in detail. Asking around he had found nothing, Tolle, Sai and Mirriallia were all on duty and Flay was about as helpful as there other friend. Kira tired desperately to remember where Yang had said he would last be at. Then it hit him "_If Yang does not know where to go, he could simply stay in the same location_"? "_He must be still in the pilots changing room, I wonder if the cloths fit him_"?

As Kira approached the room he could hear Lacus's voice, she was speaking to someone. "Lacus, what are you doing here" Kira whispered under his breath. Then it hit him, with all the talk aboard the ship of the samurai warrior from the past of course Lacus had asked Haro to open up the doors for her. "_I have to give it to the guy who had that it, that Haro sure is useful_". As Kira drew closer to the door he could make out what Lacus was saying in clear detail. If that was due to his own keen senses as a Coordinator he did not know. But it was obvious to him Lacus was telling Yang about Coordinators!

"I am a Coordinator, that is why my eyes, hair and voice are the way they are". Kira continued to listen in on the conversation. Little did he know that Yang had heard his approach and knew where he was. "It is controlling what genes get passed on and what genes don't to a child, of course there are situations where it does not work out". "Especially in the early years the technology had not yet been mastered up to what it is today". As Kira listened in he came to realization that Yang was not involving himself in the conversation.

More to the point, Kira could not detect any change in the tone of Lacus's voice. "There are those who believe that Coordinators are a crime against the Earth". "They wanted to see all of us no matte who we are or why our parents chose us to become Coordinators to just vanished". A few moments passed Kira though he heard the sound of Lacus crying! Deciding that eavesdropping was done he decided to enter the room fully ready to confront Yang form making Lacus cry. What Kira saw was far from what he thought he would see. Yes Lacus was crying but Yang instead of just doing nothing and placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"There seems to always be jealously no matter how far mankind advances, eh"? Kira realized that Yang was talking to him. "I guess you're right about that, there are always people who want what belongs to someone else". Kira saw Yang's hand move to wipe away the tears leaking form Lacus's eyes. "There, there child, save your tears for when they are truly needed". Lacus looking up into Yang's face saw him smile again. Kira saw it too, it was a smile that a grandfather gives his grandchild after he has told them that everything is going to be alright.

At that moment Kira came to see Yang in a different light, not as a warrior but as a parent of some sort. Remembering the age Yang had told them it was to be of little surprise to Kira, but it was none the less strange. "You really seem to be a unique individual, Yang"? Knowing that it was a compliment Yang replied in kind "You are not so far off from being totally unique yourself, boy". At this Kira was able to manage a laugh. "Lacus you need to return to where you're meant to be, Yang the Captain wished to speak with".

"No doubt she wants to fill me in on this war between Coordinators and Naturals, come now then you lead and I will follow". Kira nodded, he felt almost as if he had to salute "This way, I hope you don't mind if I show Lacus her way first"? Yang shook his head he did not mind, though the two did not know it Yang could see that there was something similar between them, a bond they did not know of. Yang smiled within the confines of his mind, he had already figured out by the way Kira treated Lacus he too was one of these Coordinators.

As Kira was about to lead Lacus away, Yang suddenly collapased onto his knees. A trickle of blood flowed from his mouth and he closed his eyes in agony. Kira rushed to Yang's side "Yang are you alright, say something, speak to me"? But Yang could not hear him, he knew what it was that was paining him, though he had long forgotten about it. With his left hand he warded Kira away mumbling out the words "Leave now"! Then with his right his plunged his fingers through his chest around his ribcage. Kira almost leaped back in fright at what he saw.

What Kira saw he could only describe as grotesque to put it mildly. Yang's own fingertips were in his own chest and his hand was wriggling as if trying to pull something out. Needless to say blood had flow from the start though now it flow more freely. Streams of blood flowed down yang's arms and torso as his hands found what they were looking for. Squinting in pain Yang with a tug pulled a small shard of metal out from within his body. He did not have time to waste Yang tore off his sleeve crushed it and held it against the whole in his chest.

Turning to Kira he said "Get me fire, I need something to stop the flow of blood"! Kira looked around desperately but had no idea at the time where to find a source of fire? To both Yang's and Kira's surprise it Murrue and Mu where before them. Behind them was Lacus, Yang deducted that as soon as he had plunged his hand into his chest she had gone for help. "Fire I need fire, it can stop the bleeding"! Mu nodded and produced a set of matches, noticing that one hand of Yang's was soaked in blood Mu went ahead and lit one.

"Light a few more, we need to burn this so the flow of blood no longer leaves the body. Murrue who saw now that Tolle and Sai had arrived ordered them to assist Mu and Kira. "Do as he says you two, Miss Lacus please step this way". Murrue did not have the stomach to see that kind of action and even though Lacus was a Coordinator she was still a young woman and she did not need to see what was to transpire either. But with the fire trick Mu and Kira were having little luck, each time they tried to do as Yang said they would end up burning him but not stopping the flow of blood.

With his free hand Yang tore part of his pant of and said "Light this, I'll do the rest, but you'll have to carry me out of here". Mu nodded, Kira was more hesitant for he had never had to see something like this before. Tolle and Sai just stood there not knowing how to help out and looked helplessly down upon Yang, Mu and Kira. Finally the tore cloth from the pant caught fire and still holding it in his hand Yang held it near his chest. The fire licked across his chest burning his hand and dancing up towards his face.

But Yang did not waver, he could see and moreover feel that his chest was being burnt. The agony his was in had now almost sapped all his strength. But summoning his own will he managed to say "Hold my arm up until it drops". At this point all seemed hesitant to do this for the fear of the fire except Mu. Mu was the real soldier among the Archangel's crew, he'd be dammed if any of this kids showed him up. Placing his hand under Yang's arm Mu held Yang's arm in pace, he could feel the shivers of Yang's arm as the fire burned him.

Kira at this point took the initiative and went and supported Yang's back that was about give way. Pulling Yang back up straight from where his was kneeling Kira held Yang in position. And then the fire went out and Yang lost fainted along with it. Mu let go of Yang's arm and proceeded to pick up Yang's legs. Kira responded in kind by picking Yang up from the front. "You two, don't stand there go make sure the bed in the med bay is ready and get the doc over there quick we need to stitch up this wound quickly"! Sai and Tolle responded by running in the directions of the med bay Yang and Kira too tried to hurry but had to take precautions dues to the state Yang was in.

Mu noticed that Yang had not let go of the now almost completely burned cloth in his left hand. Mu could not but help smile, he could respect that. "He really has the you will take away my sword when you pry it from my firm dead hands, down pact doesn't he"? Kira looked at Mu perplexed as they reached the med bay. "I am sure that is not how the saying goes, Lieutenant Commander". At this Mu sighed as he and Kira now entered the med bay and placed Yang in the care of the doctor. "Mind telling me how he got that wound in his chest". Kira nodded it was best to tell him and go back to the place where it occurred.

After about five minutes Mu held the small shard of metal in his hand, it was covered with Yang's blood, much like the corridor was. "To think that this shard was inside his chest, wow I don't think I would have been able to do what he did eh". Kira shook his head, there was no way that he would have done that to survive. "I don't know kid, but that guy has a conviction that can rival nations, if not our war". Mu examined the piece of metal more carefully as he said this. "I wonder what drove him, the will to live or the desire to die in battle"?

Kira was aghast at such a thought, it was horrifying to believe that someone would do such a thing only to die. "What don't look so surprised kid, I mean if he is who he says he is then dying here would be a what do you call it". Mu stopped to think but was answered "A sense of honor". The voice belonged to Lacus who had returned to the scene. "I guess you can call it that, by the way Kira, can you grab a friend of yours and clean this up, I mean we can't leave it like it is". "Yes sir" Kira went off to find someone who could help him clean up the mess.

Mu now turned to Lacus "Not to be rude mam, but please return to your assigned quarters, it will be less of a hassle". Lacus nodded in compliance but then asked "Can I see him, when he comes to"? Mu looked at her with inquisitive eye "What do you to know each other or something"? Then it came to him, they must have met not long before the incident that just occurred. "That is not my call but I can ask the acting Captain for you"? "Thank you sir, that would be much appreciated".

Mu smiled then escorted Lacus back to her quarters. But in his mind all he could think off was how she had reacted when the event had played out. Kira a mobile suit pilot had not known what to do, she a sheltered Coordinator had gone straight to the bridge and asked for Murrue and himself. "_Does that young lady have a messiah like complex_". He laughed to himself about it, her father was head of the plants so maybe cool heads run in there blood.

At any rate Mu decided it would be best to report why Yang had self inflicted a wound upon himself as soon as possible. "_At least this way we can clear up any doubt to what happened, I mean the guy was able to take out a small shard of metal from within his body with one hand, one hand"_! Though Mu thought it was amazing it also reminded him that he had asked Kira to clean up the blood. "_Oh well I'll guess I'll have to check on them after I give my report to Murrue_". With that he picked the shard of metal out of his pocket and went to report it to Murrue.


	4. Regrets of the Past Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_"What is your desire, You who struggle through battle after battle- what do you hope to achieve by fighting". Aya_

Yang was in a white space, he was aware that he was not awake or perhaps alive. As Yang traversed the white space he came to a garden of cherry blossoms. Beneath the cherry blossoms Yang saw an old friend, a friend that caused tears to fill in his eyes. His friend walked up to Yang with a smile upon his face. "Yang, my dear friend it has been a while". Taking and clasping Yang's hand he said "You're still the friend that fought both beside and against me all those years ago". "I can still recall when we both looked upon the natural beauty of Omi together".

"Do you recall what I said, that I wanted the land to be free of war"? Yang did not answer, at least with words. Pulling his friend towards him Yang wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Lord Nagamasa, my friend, I can't express the joy I feel at seeing you". Tears rolled down Yang's eyes and he let go of Nagamasa. "Yang, you haven't changed in all the time I have known you and all the time that I have not". "You're eyes may not be as bright and hopeful as before, but your heart still burns with a fire that cannot be stopped".

Now another figure stood beside Nagamasa, the figure wore a gentle smile on her face. She was not only just a friend, she was a very dear friend who Yang knew before Nagamasa. "My lady Oichi, it is a pleasure to see you here". She smiled and gave a polite nod to Yang. "It brings me joy to see you too Yang". It was she who stepped forward and embraced Yang. "You have had to stay strong for so long, I can see the weight of the burden that you have had to carry". She let go of Yang and wiped a the tears from his eyes. "You are our beloved and irreplaceable friend and comrade, we want nothing but the best for you".

She and Nagamasa both stepped back and both they and the cherry blossoms seemed to fade into the white light. Yang was alone again in the white space, he knew what to do in times of doubt, that was just to move forward. Yang continued to walk in the white space now he came to a field of orange glass. A giant man came walking towards Yang his hair was wild and his steed was beyond compare. "I can see that you too cling to a code of honour that you still hold in your heart". "I can still recall the time that I asked you to stay with the Uesugi while I went out and saved the soldiers who were had not made it back yet".

"I knew that with you here I that it was safe for me to leave those two in your care". Now stepping up to Yang he said "Matsukaze also thought of you as an incredible individual". "We are the same in that sense, even when we cannot give any more, we still do whatever it takes to help our comrades". "All I can say to you is that you should never lose that sense of spirit that you have". Bumping his fist with Yang's the figure mounted his steed. "I am Keiji Maeda, prepare to die" with that he rode off into the while light and like Nagamasa and Oichi he disappear.

Turning around Yang saw the face of a girl as she smiled contently at him. "Yang, I see you still walk your path of the warrior". She she took Yang's hand, she looked him straight in the eye. "I still believe in that which I said that day". Tears now began to well in her eyes "If I had known, I would not have let you go, I would not let kill you". Yang held back his tears and wiped those from the young girls face, "I know Ina, I apologies for the pain that he and I may have caused you". With tears still rolling down her face she said. "When I first met you I mistook you for a knave, I did not know who you were and demanded that you leave".

"I did not know that it was you Yang, when I demanded you leave all you said was as you wish". "I had it in my mind that you were right to obey". She now let go of Yang's hand and took a step back. "Can you imagine my shock when I realised it was you"? Yang nodded "I believe you said, What Yang, was that you, oh a thousand pardons". She chuckled a little "Yes I do remember trying to lecture you on honour". Yang now smiled "You did not know that I had been a student to Kenshin Uesugi, he and his followers were the few people I can say would never waver in their faith".

Ina nodded in acknowledgement to what Yang said. "After our first encounter off the battlefield I wanted to see which one of us was better". "I wanted to be your ally, and you to be mine, but I also wanted to see how powerful you were". "Lord Hanzo had called you a clown, but reliable, it was my wish to see what he meant". "When you beat me, I decided then and there that one day I would overcome you". "I wanted to be both friend and rival to you, I wanted to fight by your side as a trusted ally".

Her gaze now fell to the ground and her face saddened. "I never wished to be your enemy, I never wished to fight you or him". She now looked again into Yang's eyes "I wished that I, Noboyuki and Yukimura could all live happy joy filled lives together". "But when my lord decided to take action against Mitsunari I thought for sure that you would side with us". "I thought the bonds that you had forged with myself, Lord Hanzo and my father would be enough for you to be with us to fight with us". "I realise now that was just my wishful thinking, you knew what Hideyoshi wanted, you knew lord Tokugawa was the only one would could keep that dream true".

Ina now turned away and spoke to her side "You chose to side with your brothers in arms Mitsunari, Yukimura, Sakon and Kanetsugu". "At first I thought it was because you had formed your bonds at Oshi castle with them". "Then it came to me, they were those who inherited the will of your old mentors and friends". "Lord Mitsunari was the inheritor of Hideyoshi, Yukimura and Sakon were the students of Shingen and Kanetsugu was the successor to Kenshin". "I could see that even Lady Kai had inherited the spirit of the old Hojo man". She now turned again to look deep into Yang's eyes, as if she was peering into his mind itself.

"I hold no regrets though about fighting you, as I said before you died at Osaka, it is thanks to you that I became a true warrior". She then smile contently as she had did near the end of Osaka, she stepped back and was engulfed by the white light that had surrounded her.

A hand was placed on Yang's shoulder, he knew exactly who it was. "Remember Yang live the life you want to, I wish for you to only fight when you truly desire to". Turing Yang saw Mitsunari, the leader of the western army, both a child who Yang had watched grow and a comrade who had spilled blood side by side. To his left was Kanetsugu and to his right was Yukimura, "We all swore an oath to keep safe the happy world that Hideyoshi had built for us". It was Kanetsugu who had said this and he now turned to Yukimura who continued on from where Kanetsugu left off.

"We fought to protect that world and to stabilise it with a bond of brotherhood that was between us". Mitsunari now spoke "We four stood against Ieyasu and his attempt to usurp and destroy the Toyotomi". Kanetsugu continued from there "We would not sit idle as Ieyasu tried to seize power that was not his". Yukimura now stepped forward as Mitsunari stepped back leaving Yang's shoulder. "We stood by our convictions and fought for what was right". "I knew right was on our side" Mitsunari said this softly as he crossed his arms and stood back.

"I was executed after Sekigahara, you were there and I told you not to save me". Mitsunari spoked this words. "I wanted you to do your best even after I was gone to protect Hideyoshi's son and house". As he said this Mitsunari faded into to white light but his voice echoed. "Every so often it might be good thing, if I die, I want you to look at that tea cup and remember me". Lord Kanetsugu now stepped up to Yang offered his hand to him. Yang took the hand and shook it. "Remember Yang, love and honour will triumph in the end, I was forced to surrender to the Tokugawa in order to preserve the Uesugi".

"I had to think of the people at all times and when I faced you as a foe at Osaka I swore to you and Yukimura that I would keep the spirit of the warriors alive, I would pass it one to the next generation". Turning now and walking into the white space he faded away just as Mitsunari had done with his voice one saying. "That is the power of loyalty, only the wicked need fear the edge of my blade". Now it was only Yukimura and Yang, like it had been at Osaka both the winter and summer siege.

"I told you that my life had truly been rich for having known you" Yukimura placed his hand upon Yang's shoulder and Yang did the same. They both looked into the eyes of the other and could see no trace of hesitation. "I asked you to help me take Ieyasu's head, I said when Osaka castle was beyond salvation that the only thing I could do was die and honourable samurai's death". "Can you recall the lessons that lord Shingen taught us". Yang nodded and said "I can, I will never forgot the days I spent with the Takeda". Yukimura smiled "I will neither".

"I remember that Shigen said death was easy and that life was hard, that one must value life over death". Yukimura chuckled at what Yang said, "He told me that too, Yang he told me that too". "Yet at the end of Osaka, we both found ourselves at that shrine and then consumed by the hordes of the Tokugawa". "Indeed so Yang, indeed so, it seems we must have been poor students not to listen to Lord Shingen". Yang now smiled "I remember guardian of Ieyasu telling me the same thing"."You need to be able to move on Yang, it is not your time to be with us all yet". Yang was taken aback at his friends words. "Yang, like me there life will be richer for having met you go, I will see you again"! With that the light and Yukimura Faded, Yang felt main within his chest, he knew he was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers, please feel free to review all chapters and put in request for characters that you want to see more of, as long as they are Seed Characters.<strong>

**I so far have no plans to add any more SW characters in as that can contradict the story of the Main character, also to all those who believe Yang the full name for the protagonist in chronicles, well it is just the first name of this protagonist. His full name will be revealed in later chapters when he deems it ****necessary.**

**On a side note, comment which character interactions from Yang's past that you would like to read more of and I will try to meld it into the story, Bear in mind I do not own gundam Seed or Samurai warriors chronicles rights and cannot change personalities without proper motivation. Also in your review write if you want to see character pairings with one another, PS I will not do Yaoi or Yuri, make it straight. Though state who you want Yang to befriend more than other characters.  
><strong>


	5. Doubts and Convictions Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_"And I am Keiji Maeda more fool than the lot of you, now let's give this old man the shock of his life, five fools together can accomplish anything" Keiji Maeda_

Yang's eyes opened slowly, he could see the white light, but it was not the same, no this was the light of the Archangel medical bay. The light itself was harsh and hurt Yang's eyes but he had bared more pain than this so he was able to keep his eyes open. It did not happen all at once but slowly he began to move his body. First his neck then his torso, after that his shoulders than arms and hands. His legs woke up faster than the rest of his body, Yang did not ponder why, it was of no relevance to him.

"You, you are awake, right, I am not seeing things right"? It was Tolle, one of the youths who was a friend to Kira. From the look on his face he thought he had seen a ghost. "What he is awake, didn't you just tell us that his vital signs went blank"? This voice was that of the girl Mirriallia, she seemed to be close to Tolle, both in the physical sense and the emotional sense to Yang. "My apologise, you two have to go elsewhere to become with one another, this room is taken". Yang said this in dashing voice that turned the two of them scarlet with embarrassment.

A wave of hushed laughter could be heard from behind them. It was clear to Yang at least four people were with these two. Yang now could see Murrue who had made her way to him past Tolle and Mirriallia. "I see you are capable of speech, can you move yet". Yang could see that she was doing her best to keep her composure. Yang could also tell that she was doing her best not to smile at him. It was only natural for a human being to laugh at what they found funny. It was unnatural for them to try to suppress it.

From Murrue's point of view, Yang was aware and was telling the those two to tie the knot. "Yes I can move, if I can fight though I am unaware of". Yang looked concerned, there were traces of fear within their eyes still, it bothered him enough to ask them. "You're all masking it well, but I can see the fear in your eyes as plain as day, what is it that you fear about me"? Mu who was among the group with was the only one not taken aback by Yang's bluntness. In his eyes Yang was a soldier, one has had enough of intrigue and politics.

"Well, to say the least, you came back from the dead, I think you are aware that is not a natural occurrence". Yang looked at Mu, there was not contempt in his eyes when he said this, there was no flaw or jest in there either. "I was aware that I was not alive, or at least fully not alive, but death is not like life, death is eternal, I have lost enough friends and comrades to know that". It seemed now the conversation had shifted from why Yang was alive to, why death was permanent.

"Captain, we have reached the eight fleet, Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton is on line for you". This came over some sort of speaker, Yang himself had no real understanding of it. Murrue turned around, Yang was important but so was the Rear Admiral. "Lieutenant commander, you and I will return to the bridge, the rest of you return to your post". A hasty salute by the young youths followed and Yang looked at them as they all left. "It is far better not to be involved with there higher ups in the chain of command, if they are like Natarle I have no desire to meet them".

Yang yawned and then decided to get up and stretch a little, his clothing is the same garb when he first awoke. To test his own strength he threw a few punches into the air and followed through with an equal amount of kicks. Noticing now that his chest had an itch hand slid his hand along his wound. He found that there was some time of stitching holding the wound shut. To Yang it was as if there was an insect bite upon his skin.

Deciding that he had down enough testing for his body for this day. He was about to go like back down when he saw a glint of metal beneath his bed. Reaching down Yang's hands found their way to the hilt of a sword. It was not one that he was too familiar with but it was a sword, smaller than his own but just as effective if used by a true warrior. Yang smirked to himself at his thoughts. "It is not the blade that should be feared but the man behind the weapon". It was too much to ask for, Yang was unable to resist the urge to give the sword a few swings.

Taking the sword by the hilt Yang took a few swings. One cutting down diagonally to his left the other slicing up diagonally to his right. Yang then stood at point and tried a flurry against thin air. Now the medical bay was not too small but it also had a quite some equipment within it. But Yang in all his swings had not laid a scratch on a single one. Once his little test of the blade was over Yang came to see that the blade did not have a sheath. This in itself was a little troubling as Yang knew that all blades to maintain there edge were required to return to their sheath.

Yang shrugged that was a problem for another time, he placed the sword back down from where he got it and slid back into the bed. Is mind turned now to Yukimura's final words before he awakened "Yang, like me there life will be richer for having met you go, I will see you again". "I wonder, does lord Yukimura mean my death is near, if so he would have called me by my full name"? Yang said this out loud he did not know that his every action had been seen on the camera's of the ship. To be more precise he did not know who it was who was watching his movements.

"You were right Ensign Natarle, he is quite a dangerous individual, have you done the tests on his blood"? Natarle was about to answer but took the hint that the Rear Admiral was speaking to Murrue. "Yes sir, but the test came back, the figures show that he is a natural or at least natural for where he is from". Lewis Halberton paused to consider this but then brushed it aside "Where on earth did he get that sword from, from the look on his face he too was surprised to see it there"? Not Murrue, Mu or Natarle had an answer to that, they had no idea either.

"Ensign Natarle stated in her report that he seemed to be able to walk behind her undetected as well as read the lay of the battle from a single look"? The Rear Admiral raised his eyes at them, look to Mu who was supposed to be more experienced with combat than the others, he patiently awaited his answer. "Well sir, I believe that Yang, in question might be withholding some information from us, but I can sense an overwhelming sense of duty coming from him". "Duty you say Lieutenant Commander".

"Yes, he claims to be a warrior from around pre to the start of the Tokugawa shogunate in Japan". The Rear Admiral looked with suspicion at Mu. "Such a claim would make him well over half a century old Lieutenant Commander, are you suggesting to me that this young man is telling the truth"? "Well if he is telling the truth, his first battle and last battle placed him at least eighty four years of age". "His story becomes more and more unbelievable as it continues Lieutenant Commander, I suggest you use your next words wisely". "Rear Admiral may I be so bold". The Rear Admiral now turned to Natarle, the one who had been most sceptical of Yang.

"You may speak what you wish to say Ensign, but be aware that your words can be harmful to yourself and the crew". Natarle nodded and began "I do not know why, but I cannot see any lie in his eyes, sir". "The only feeling I get from him is that of a soldier without a cause". "If he is who he says he is, then it is altogether possible for us to benefit from his experience". Both Mu and Murrue were shocked by what Natarle had said, after her clear aggression about Kira she was taking the side of a man she barely knew.

On a different ship Lacus was speaking with Athrun about her time on the Archangel. "The crew of the ship seemed not so bad at all, in fact most of them are students from Heliopolis". Athrun looked at her with a concerned face. "Most of the ships crew are refugees from Heliopolis"? Lacus nodded, Athrun noticed that there was no smile on her face, in fact her eyes looked kind of sad. "Needless to say they all did treat me with respect but there were only two that really accepted me as a person". At this Athrun was a little surprised he knew Kira was over on the Archangel, but who was the second?

Lacus now placed her hand on the glass and looked out into space. "I can only hope that I can meet both of them again sometime, he was good quite the guy". Athrun now was interested, but also a little defensive. "Lacus, you found a man who was what, quite a good guy"? Lacus smiled at waved her finger "Not in that sense Athrun, you need not get defensive, besides, he is far to old for me". Now Athrun was even more confused, they had an old man aboard the Archangel? "He said his name was Yang, the crew said they had found him in a pod in the ruins of plant".

"From what I heard around the crew, he was from mid fifteen hundreds Japan to early sixteen hundreds". "When I found and spoke to him he was very polite and he knew that I was born from a privileged family". "When I told him about Coordinator's and Naturals he told me he did not care about the circumstances of a persons birth". "When I asked him why all he said was, People cannot choose to be born, they just are born to whoever decided to create them". She paused for a moment a tear welling in her eyes.

"When I told him about why this war was started and what had triggered it all he said was". "In all wars there are cowards who would rather let others do the fighting". "I fought to end the chaos in my homeland, there were many honourable and wicked people". "In there are always those who have true evil in their hearts, there is a difference between what I call war and you do". "From what I have heard from you both sides have committed murder". Athrun came and hugged Lacus, he knew she must have broken down at these words. In the back of his mind Athrun knew that they were true.

Dearka walked in to report that both Lacus and Athrun were wanted upon the bridge for the by the commander. "Hey Athrun, the commander wants to see you.."? He stopped mid sentence, for all he could see was Lacus and Athrun in an embrace together. Turning his back on them both he said "Sorry bad time and left the room". The only words Athrun could manage to yell after him was "It's not like that"! Lacus managed a giggle "It is wonder, you always seem capable of cheering me up Athrun".

Letting go of Lacus Athrun said "We have to go to the bridge, but I want you to promise me something"? "What is it Athrun"? Lacus asked as with a puzzled look upon her fair face. "I want you to promise me that you will tell the Commander to the best of your ability everything he asks of you"? Lacus paused, she was a member of the PLANTS but she did not hate or think ill of the people on the Archangel. "I'm sorry Athrun, but I do not hate or despise those people, I will not betray their kindness and give you strategic information of their ship". Athrun just nodded, he should have excepted this much from Lacus, she was a kind soul and not one to betray others.

Back aboard the Archangel Kira found himself back in the medical bay staring at Yang. Yang was able to tell that Kira was troubled. "What is it that ails you, I may be able to council you on it"? Kira did not know how to begin, if he should start on when he returned Lacus or how he can now freely leave the ship. All his emotions were mixing confusing him causing him to seek help, Kira himself did not know why he had come to Yang. It was as if there was an aura that was around Yang that made Kira feel a little at ease around him.

"You are debating if you should continue to fight or not aren't you"? Now Kira was in shock, he had no idea how Yang was able to tell that. Yang could see the shock upon Kira's face so he decided to answer Kira before the young man could ask the question. "It is just that all soldiers and warriors have a gap in their resolve at some point, I have been around long enough to be able to tell". Kira was only able to nod, only then did he find his voice to speak. "All civilians and volunteer troops have been given permission to leave the ship and return to ORB". "I want to go home, but I do not know if I want to leave".

"You're friends, the other youths with you, are they all staying behind"? Kira nodded, not a single one of them had decided to leave. "There is another matter that weighs upon your mind, speak of it if you wish, it can help to express yourself". Kira thought Yang was almost asking him to speak but at the same time not asking anything of him at all. "It is Flay, her father was on an ally ship, I was unable to protect both them and the Archangel, she now hates me for it". Yang looked at Kira as he now faced the floor, tears rolling down his eyes. "She said that I did not take the fight seriously, because I was a Coordinator too".

A flare of fury came into Yang's eyes, such abuse from one of the people Kira had saved so many times was more than enough to enrage Yang. "I take it that Lady Lacus is no longer aboard this ship, as you said just then, the hate for Coordinators has just taken a jump upwards". Kira did not care how Yang was able to tell this only that Yang at least held no hate for him. "Yes you're right, I did take Lacus away and returned her to her own side".

Yang now could see the pain in Kira's eyes, there was more to it than just that. "The one who picked her up was a very old friend of mine, he told me there was no reason for me to stay with the Earth Forces that I should leave with him". Yang now came and sat in front of Kira so they could make eye contact. "Kira I want you too look me in the eye when I say this to you". Kira at first did not obey so Yang decided to speak a little more harshly. "Kira, what I am about to say you need to look me in the eye or its meaning is worthless".

The change in Yang's tone was harsh, but Kira could feel that there was good intentions behind it all. So even though he was reluctant to do so, Kira lifted his tearful gaze to meet Yangs. There were no tears there, but Kira thought he could see a lot of sadness hidden behind them. "What I am about to say Kira is important, you have to listen to every word I speak no matter how much you might disagree with it". Kira managed a nod, he knew that Yang was doing this not for his own benefit but for his.

"When I first fought, I learnt two things that are always in war Kira". "The first is that good men and women die". "The second is that, no one, no hero, no general, no doctor can change rule number one, you with me so far"? Kira nodded, Yang had warned him that what he was about to hear he would not want to, but he knew that he had to at some point. "As I fought, I became friends and comrades with many good and kind people". "There were a few that I would do anything if they but asked it of me, our bond was that close". "I had not known the true evils of war until a while after I started".

"I only learned the true bitterness of war by around fifteen sixty nine". "The lord I was retainer to, had been betrayed by his brother in-law, or rather he broke the treaty and attack the one he swore that he would not". "Now his brother in-law was a good man, my lord was not good, but he did have some redeeming qualities". "The brother in-laws name was Nagamasa, he led his clan when Lord Nobunaga broke the treaty with them". "His wife was Nobunaga's brother, even though he loved her he was ready to send her back to her clan".

"She refused him and was adamant that she stay by his side". "He did not object to her, but she did warn us and her brother about what was going to happen to them". "A sack of beans tied at both ends, we were the beans and the thread our foe". "We made it out of there alive, but Lord Nobunaga was embittered, I believe". "He began to set out from then on to destroy his brother in-law". "It was a very hard decision for many of the Oda retainers for Nagamasa had walked among us and been friends with many of us". "You're friend you're fighting believe me I know how hard it is".

"Now we had to fight him and the sister to our lord because we were commanded to". "Those battles that we fought, I wish I could forget them". "In the end Nagamasa lost and was forced to retreat to his castle". "It was then in desperation that Hanbei an old friend of Nagamasa and myself went to ask Nagamasa to capitulate". "He was glad to see us one final time, he told Hanbei to take care of his wife and three daughters for old times sakes". "Lord Hanbei did not refuse him, though it pained him to leave Nagamasa". "I had not told the Oda this, but Lord Nagamasa only became clan leader due to my involvement in his plan to defeat a rival clan". "He was a friend who I had put in a seat of power, it was my belief that he would end the chaos".

"He never said that he would die, but he did say that this was his final battle". "Hanbei had left to get Oichi and her daughters I spoke to Nagamasa". "I told him that I would stay by his side, I was ready then and there to betray the Oda and fight for my friend". "He smiled at me, the words that he spoke then and there have never left me since". Yang with a single tear in his eyes recited the last words Nagamasa and he had shared before he never saw he dear friend ever again.

"My selfishness binds you to my side, is that what you mean"? "If you wish to help me, then hear my request". "Once some time has passed please give this to Oichi, I entrust this to you and you alone". "This a rosette Oichi gave to me, it contains so many tranquil thoughts and memories of Oichi". "That is why I cannot lose it her, if you wish to provide me some measure of solace, please give it to Oichi". Nagamasa handed Yang a small rosette. "Yang you are a true friend, it was a joy to have known you, farewell". With that Nagamasa entered the Main Keep alone.

Another tear had fallen from Yang's face has he recited this to Kira. Kira now realised why Yang wanted him to look straight into his eyes. It was to show him that Yang was also human, he felt the pain of loss just like anyone else. Kira himself found that he was touched by this story, this Nagamasa seemed to be a very good man. "I'm sorry for your loss Yang, he must have been a really close friend for him to entrust you with such a task". Yang nodded at his words and wipes his own tears away. "That is not the point of this though, do you not realise it yet"?

Then it hit Kira, the true meaning of Yang's memory, it was not that Nagamasa was a good friend, it was he let such a dear friend to him die. "You let such a close friend to you die, you must feel horrible about it, I don't know what to say". "If you leave this ship, you will find out, there is no doubt about that, you are what kept them alive this far, you know that don't you"? Kira was aware of this but he did not brag about it, it is true if not for him and Mu the Archangel would not be where it was now.

"It was because of Nagamasa's death that I swore to myself Kira, I swore that I would not sit by as my friends died". "Thirty years after his death, I was faced with a fork in the road". "I could either side with the Eastern army headed by the Tokugawa". "I was had friends within them, like the guardian of them Lord Tadakatsu, Lord Hanzo and Lady Ina". "But when I looked to the western army I saw my friends, hopelessly outnumbered, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu, Sakon, Muneshige and Yukimura". "I knew then and there that I had to side with the west". "My bond with them was not only deeper, but they were fighting to preserve the house of an old friend of mine".

"Ten years prior to that at the end of Oshi castle Mitsunari, Kanetsugu, Yukimura and myself swore to protect the happy world Hideyoshi had built". "I am not one to go back on my word, Kira do what you feel is right but know this". Standing up now Yang turned around "No matter what you do people will die in the oncoming battle, there is nothing you or I can do to stop it". Now turning to look down into Kira's eyes Yang spoke again. "But on the battlefield you can try to limit the casualties and make a difference". Kira now was able to see what Yang was truly like. He was a warrior in his own sense, but he was also human like Kira. Kira himself wiped away his tears and thanked Yang for his time, leaving the room with a new found respect for Yang and he walked off with no hesitation in his eyes.


	6. Forward Together Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"I will put my life on the line for you, naturally true friends put their lives on the line for one another, we were destined to be friends for life nothing can change that" Gracia_

Yang could feel the unease and fear of every man within the eight fleet. They might not have known it but Yang knew. "This eight fleet, none of them will survive with their current strategy". It was not hard for him to know, it was only natural for him after all his years of combat. He would have told Murrue or Natarle but all she would have said was. "What do you know about our type of warfare". It was not that he looked down on them, but rather he was not going to help unless they asked him to. "None of them our my friends, Kira is close, yet I do not feel compelled in any way to help of my own accord".

Yang turned to face a mirror within what they called the bathroom aboard the ship. But instead of his own reflection Yang saw that of the painted ninja of the Hojo. "You enjoy these turbulent times don't you, you thrive of war". Yang narrowed his eyes and spoke "I am nothing like you demon". "Oh but in your heart you do know, don't make me say your full name Yang". "If you are here, then why do you not throw the Coordinators world upside down, show them they are not as superior as they thought"? "Oh believe me, I want to, but this is not the time to spread such chaos, believe me I will usurp all they knew".

"That sword under your bed, do you know how it got there"? Yang looked at the figure in the mirror "Based on what I have seen, you are the only one capable of infiltrating this ship without detection". "So you mean to say Yang that I am the one who placed it there"? Yang nodded there were no words that needed to pass between these two. "You're intuition is as good as it was back in the day, but I can tell you do not know the secret to that blade". Yang's eyes narrowed, he did not know how to counter that.

"In this place called space, you're talents with the sword are useless unless you are within on of those machines the precious little mortals use". Now with a smirk upon his painted face the figure in the mirror seemed to dwarf Yang in comparison of height. "With you in the heat of battle things will get a lot more chaotic". He laughed and folded his arms after saying this "That sword has a mechanism on its hilt, simply press it and it will armour you up so you can move in space". Turning his back with a smirk the figure said "I hope you use it naturally for the safety of this ship, not that you care for them or anything".

As the figure disappear it said "You should be ready to fight real soon, the battle will be upon you sooner that you know". Once the reflection in the mirror returned to show Yang, Yang let out a sigh. With it were the words "Kotaro Fuma, what is it that you plan to do with this world, what is it that the servant of chaos see in this world". Yang could already hear the voice in his head saying "Do you really need to ask"? Yang knew the answer, Kotaro was conduit for the winds of Chaos, he a being without form thrived off it. "A chance to fight alongside Kira and La Flaga, I wonder how this will turn out"

In the meantime Murrue was preparing the Archangel for battle, she did not know if Kira was still with them or not. "If he is with us or not we have to survive this battle" she thought this to herself, Natarle had suggested they hold his friends aboard but the Rear Admiral was an honourable man and would hear nothing of it. ZAFT was closing, she turned around to see Kira walking onto the bridge "Kira Yamato reporting for duty Captain". With a salute to Murrue, to which Murrue replied in kind "Kira it is good to see you here, I thought that you had left with the others".

Kira's eyes went over Murrue's left shoulder she knew exactly why he was here. Tolle turned around and asked "Not to be rude friend but why did you choose to stay"? To this Kira smiled as his spoke "I spoke with Yang about the doubts I had, you may not know it but he is kind in his own way". Murrue raised her hand, the words spoken between Kira and Yang should remain there own. "Kira I need you to be ready to pilot the Strike, go down to the hanger and await orders". Kira managed to salute her and turn and race off towards the hanger.

"I guess my words had an effect on him after all"? Everyone in the bridge turned to see Yang standing beside the Captains chair. "I know what you're thinking how did I get here, why is there a sword on my back". The entire team on the bridge just nodded and gulped with anticipation. "I came in the same time that Kira did, all your attention was on him". It was anticlimactic to say the least but the words that Yang spoke was true. Both Murrue and Natarle where able to grasp the message behind them. "If you focus too much on one issue, another can creep right up behind you".

"From what I can see from your plan, your commanders fleet believes that it can stop your enemy here". All on the bridge were a little surprised that Yang had guessed Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton plan. "I can tell you now, from the skirmish I saw with you, that his plan is not going to work". At this Murrue was in both shock at anger at Yang. "Who does he think he is to question Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton"! She did not say this for she realised almost immediately who he was to question the Rear Admiral judgement.

"He has not see the power of the enemy, I will tell you now, the entire fleet will be destroyed even if you deployed Kira". Yang himself could not say this from a strategic point of view but one thing he did know is that the painted Fuma ninja had never lied to him once. "I have no plan to fight this enemy from afar, but I can offer to take to the field and try to minimise the casualties to your side". All in the room fell silent, if what Yang had said was true they knew that many countless people would die.

"Not to mock you Yang, but how can you help in the field, you can't pilot a mobile suit or mobile armour that is for sure"? Murrue asked this question with a bit of sarcasm laced within it was well as genuine curiosity? Yang thought for a brief moment before he answer "To tell you truthfully your ship was infiltrated by a being that I know". "Before you tell me no one could do that look outside the front glass". There before all their eyes was the painted ninja of the Hojo wearing his sly and slightly wicked smile. Then as the crew began to stand up and try to get a closer look he vanished. Murrue looked to Yang "Who, what was that". "That was Kotaro Fuma, a being that enjoys war and chaos, he gave me this sword and explained its functions". "He is both good and evil in his own way, the battle is soon".

Kira had made his way to collect the suit so he could pilot the Strike. Yangs words echoed in his mind "I swore that I would never let my friends die". Kira's focus was on Yang's words that he at first did not notice Flay within the room. "What Flay, what are you doing here"? Flay turned around there was no hint of the malice that she had when they last spoke. It was as if her eyes lit up when she saw Kira "Kira" she cried his name as she jumped towards him. The zero gravity meant that they did not fall when she landed upon him.

Clutching his chest tightly and looking him straight in the eyes she said "I am so happy"! And with that she laid her lips upon his. At first Kira was going to fight it but, Flay was the girl of his dreams, she had kissed him so why fight it. Closing his eyes Kira gave in to her, letting her take control of him. When there lips part Flay said. "I, I was afraid you would leave, after all the rude things I said to you, I was going to pilot the Strike as penance for it". Kira held both her shoulders and said "Flay space is not a place for you, I'm here let me do the fighting".

Tears welled in her eyes "Kira, I am sorry, the way I spoke to you after all you did for us, it was not right, I will make it up to you". Kira smiled and said "You need not, I need to suit up now, I will be back once it is over". Flay smiled and left the room, what Kira did not see was the smile was not altogether pleasant. "Kira I will use you to fight, until you die, only then can I forgive you" this thought trailed in Flay's mind as she left the room. What she did not know was that Yang had caught a glimpse of the smile she had worn before it disappeared. "I wonder if Kira realises that she is manipulating him".

Kira on the other hand now thought that he had something that he could truly protect. "I will, I will not fail her or any of the others". He said this softly to himself as he finished putting his suit on, Yang now standing in doorway decided to ask him. "By her, you mean the one who was in here before with you alone". Yang was not asking a question, he was stating it clear to Kira, he knew. Kira spun on his heel to see Yang standing in the doorway. "It is like living with a phantom, you seem to be able to sneak up on almost everyone".

Yang could tell that Kira was desperately trying to change the subject. Yang decided to humour him and go along with it. "You know, that was never my forte, there were those who could remain unseen even by me, they are few but to be feared all the same". Kira now noticed the sword on Yang's back and looked carefully at it. "You are wondering where I got this from, well to tell you the plain truth, I got it from under my bed". Kira looked at Yang, he could not tell if Yang was serious or not, Yang knew that Kira had not come to a conclusion on this.

"It was given to me by someone I would rather not see again, but we all can't choose who it is that crosses our paths". Now this intrigued Kira, not only was this a gift from someone he knew, but this person had been able to get aboard the Archangel. "Is the security that bad that an intruder can enter, what if he was hostile". "If he wanted to usurp your life he would, believe me he thrives of war and chaos". Yang cut in abruptly and looked at Kira. "The time for talk is now over, Kira Yamato, the time for battle is soon upon us, I will show this ZAFT how a real warrior fights". Kira could see not bluff or false bravado in Yang's eyes, Yang truly meant he was going to fight but how so.

Reaching the Hanger, Kira was about to enter his cockpit when he realised he had not asked Yang how he was going to fight in outer space? "Yang, how do you intend to fight, you can't pilot any suit or mobile armour"? Yang looked at Kira then proceeded to draw his sword, pressing the hilt Yang waited for the armour that Kotaro had spoke of to appear. Yang did not know what it was like but suddenly white plating began to cover his sword arm. Yang saw it spread across to his chest and further, it felt cool like a stone floor. Then the planting became more solid, but Yang did not feel any weight increase upon his shoulders.

The fact that he had not felt any weight since he was had left the bathroom was besides the point. The white metal began to form solid designs similar to that of the Strike. Yang came to realise that the last part that would be covered was his head. Then once the armour had spread through the rest of his body if began to creep up his neck towards his head. Yang felt the cold metal upon his face, as it slowly covered it, yet for some reason he could still breathe. Some thing green formed over Yang's eyes he did not try to wipe them off. Like before the armour began to take various shapes just like it had done with the rest of his body.

Kira watched in awe, the whole process was less than thirty seconds, but it seemed like a lifetime. Kira did not know what it was that Yang was seeing, but the armour that Yang was now wearing seemed to look very similar to the Strike. The only visible difference was that Yang's was all white with a black cape. Even the helmet design was extremely similar to the Strike, it took Kira about ten seconds to speak after the transformation. "That, that was like nothing that I have ever seen before". Kira uttered this and a few of the other crew members at the Hanger too nodded in agreement. Yang himself said "That makes two of us at least, Kira you should probably get ready to head out".

Mu La Flaga was also ready to head out. He too had seen what had just happened to Yang. "I wonder did he know that was going to happen to him". From what he could see Yang himself was taken aback by what had just happened to him. "Well I can't worry about that now, worry won't get me anywhere, I just hope Yang is able to fight as well as he claims to". Mu reflected on the Rear Admiral's current plan, after fighting the ZAFT forces, Mu knew that the plan was not going to work. "Yang can be our Joker, the card beyond the ace, I just pray that he was really is a samurai from the past right now".

Yang you knew that he was afraid, but he also knew that he could and would not hesitate. Yang knew that Kotaro was watching, if he would interfere with this battle was beyond Yang's knowledge. The crew members aboard the deck had seen Kotaro or at least seen a projection of him. "There are a lot worse thing's than Coordinators in the world, the people of the world just have not found it yet".

Yang remembered what Mitsunari had said to him before the battle of Sekigahara. "I want every single one of you to follow the path you truly wish to follow, you were born a warrior in this troubled world". This was no Sekigahara, but Yang knew that each battle is just as important as the next, no two battles were alike. Yang knew that his sword and this armour that Kotaro had given him would only add to the chaos. But he also knew that this sword could save lives of others. For those who Yang was forced to leave behind, Yang would fight here to honour their memory.


	7. The Clarity of Battle Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"_I will say this there are some battles that must be fought. The desire of each of us to protect that which is dear to us, a friend of mine called it honour" Mitsunari Ishida_

Kira, Yang and Mu were ready for deployment, they had to be. Mu had said to them before they took their positions. "In this battle, Kira and the Strike will be the ace, The Archangel the Queen, Myself the Jack and Yang the Joker". "We all have our own roles to fore fill in this battle, like every member of the crew has to back here". Yang nodded in acknowledgement to what Mu said. Mu turned to Yang, "You're the ancient warrior here, any words of wisdom"? A shadow of a smile crossed Yang's face, "Are you sure you want me to say anything"?

Mu shrugged in response, "What harm could it do"? "Yang now looked at Mu, clearly this man had no real idea about morale and resolve of troops. "If it is alright with with you then". Yang took a deep breath he was not one for making speeches, that was his friends job. "I wish for you all to look into your own hearts and search for the reason you're fighting". "I was told by a very dear friend to follow the path I truly wished to follow". "I want all of you to do the same, fight for what you desire to protect and you will realise that you can always find a way to achieve victory".

There was nothing but silence after Yang's short speech. No one knew how to respond to the words that Yang had said. The words were meant to be deep and to allow them to remember what it is they were fighting for. Though none of them cheered Yang could see I silent determination in the eyes of every single one of them. Turning to Mu Yang said "Not all speeches need a roar of approval to be effective". Mu unlike Kira could see that the crew members were not doubting what they were doing but convincing themselves that what they were fighting for was worth there life.

"A man who fights for his life will stop when I knows he is safe, I man who fights to protect that which is dear to him won't stop until the threat is no more". Kira said this to himself quietly, he now began to realise what the rest of the crew in the hanger had. "_Yang, I don't know what to think of you, but you are a very knowledgeable guy at times"_. Kira smirked to himself remembering trying to explain out the toilets worked. "_I guess I will just have to fight and hope that he can fight too, I can't focus on him and the battle_".

Rear Admiral Lewis Halberton was on the line to the Archangel. "I want you to position your ship at the rear of the fleet". But Murrue herself was shaken in her resolve since Yang had claimed about the flaws in the Read Admiral's plan. "Sir, may I inquire to why we will be furtherest from combat, with both the Strike and Lieutenant Commander La Flaga aboard, we would be best positioned elsewhere". Lewis Halberton managed a smile, "I know this, but I also know my orders are for the Archangel and the, Strike to reach JOSH-A at all cost". Murrue's mind flashed back to when Yang spoke out, saying that the entire eight fleet was going to be annihilated with the current plan.

"I want Kira and Mu to be ready for launch right now, what of Mister Yang". "Kira and the Lieutenant Commander are ready to launch, Mister Yang is also armoured up and set for battle". The report kind shocked Murrue "_Where __did he get that armour from, did that figure outside the glass give it to him, who is he"? _"Alright I want all hands to stations now, Ensign Mirriallia keep me up to date with the Rear Admiral's position, Sai Try to keep tabs on our units when we launch". Sitting down in the captains chair she let out a small sigh. The combat the ship was about to witness was unlike any they had ever seen.

Kira was ready to launch, he was just waiting for ZAFT to show their faces. Mu's face came up on the screen "Kid, remember you have a limited amount of time you can use that suit, spend it wisely out there". Kira nodded in acknowledgement "Yes sir". His mind and body were ready he had come to the conclusion now that he had to fight to protect Flay and everyone else who he held dear to him. In the end it was Yang who had told him to find the reason he fights. Taking in a deep breath, Kira no longer had the doubt in his eyes. The Strike had been entrusted to him by Acting Captain Ramius, so that he could protect the Archangel and her crew, he was going to do that and nothing less.

The armour that now surrounded Yang's body was cold, Yang himself could not see what the armour was like. Not that it was a problem to him, if it did its job and kept him from harm he did not care what it looked like. "Outer space, I wonder how hard it will be for me to move out there". Yang said this out loud, but softly as if he was speaking to himself. He could see and feel the anticipation in the crew members, from the look in their eyes to the way they breathe. Yang knew there was no feeling that could come close to this. Waiting on the edge of a battle no way out no way around there was no sense of fear or dread that Yang could compare it to. The sudden running of crewmen and women told Yang one thing "The battle had begun".

"This is Kira Yamato, Strike Launching"! "The Hawk of Endymion, Moebius Zero launching"! Both Kira and Mu launched from the catapult leaving Yang still in the hanger. Yang decided to run out the catapult after those two. On his way out Yang said "I am moving forward". Yang himself did not know who but as soon as he run off the catapult he found that he was able to run in space just as he had done so on solid ground? Yang's mind flashed back to Kotaro "_What is this armour that you gave me, what is your plan for this world"_? But this was not the time for that, this was the time for battle Yang was going to do precisely that.

Yang noticed that the enemy force that had arrived only had three green ships, a vast difference between their numbers and that of Murrue's allies. Yang did not like this, he has fought many battles as a smaller force and had been victorious, his enemy had either a very good plan, or a high calibre of soldiers. Yang also noticed that the enemy was only starting to deploy their forces now. Yang did not know how to contact Kira or the others so he just said into the armour. "Kira, Mu, I am going to engaged the enemy forces, don't underestimate them, smaller in force they must have powerful men and weapons with them.

By some miracle both Mu and Kira heard him, but they were not the only ones who heard this. In fact the all the ZAFT forces as well as the whole eight fleet did as well. Rushing forward Yang found that if he made longer strides he would travel faster. Advancing upon the enemy positions Yang could now see the force difference between the two sides. Those things that Kira and the others had called mobile suits, the enemy had many of them. Murrue's allies did not have one and the Archangel had Kira is the Strike, if Yang recollection was correct.

Many of the Mobile suits looked the same, each like a copy of the next, but there were four than caught Yang's attention in particular. One was painted a maroon colour, the other blue, the next was mostly and the last black". "_Those must be the officers, or at least elite soldiers of this force_". They were approaching Yang as if to cut him short of his goal. "_I see that they wish to engage me away from their forces, they don't want collateral damage to their own troops_". Yang smirked to himself, the first thing he knew about combat was that it was not fair. "_I will give them __what they want, but they will soon learn why I was hailed as a champion throughout the land_"!

Athrun was in command of his team, he did not know what that White object was, but it had the, shape of a man and was heading towards them. "Surely all four of us is overkill for one bug Athrun, can't one of us take it out then head to the fleet". "Shut it Yzak, I give the orders, until we know that thing is not worth our time it is". They were close now "Dearka stay back and fire at the it if it gets by us, Nicol, Yzak you're with me". As the distance between them closed, Athrun could see that it was indeed shaped like a man. Its figures were similar to that of the Strike, yet Athrun got the feeling that it was more of an armour than a suit.

"I don't know who or what you are white man but you're going down"! Yzak yelled this as he let off three shots at the approaching figure. Athrun cursed under his breath Yzak was to eager to go fight the fleet, his eagerness was going to cloud his judgement. All three shots hit their target, creating a haze around the area. "See Athrun, that thing was just a failed toy of the Earth Forces, nothing that we could not handle". Yzak's smirk was short lived as the white figure casually stepped forward from the haze.

Athrun could not see it but he knew whoever was under that armour was smirking at their failed attempt. Then it spoke, the voice Athrun had heard before, it was the same one that spoke just as they were about to launch. "You think you're so powerful hiding in that suit of yours, perhaps you are, but are those on the ship that strong"? Athrun was not about to get shocked now, he need to focus all of his attention on destroying this guy. Athrun was just about to move the Aegis when he saw the white figure slice his mobile suits left arm.

From Yang's point of view he was running up a giant sized man and disabling his left arm. The sword he held in his hand cut cleanly through his opponents armour. Yang felt a surge of what must have been some sought of lighting around him. It did not hurt him as he reach the head of his foe but it did give him something to consider. Yang lashed down viciously upon his foes head, hearing the crunching and breaking of metal. Yang's instincts told me to him to move forward quickly to avoid danger.

The explosion that followed shook Athrun, he had not expected the enemy to be that fast. Not to mention a weapon that could cut through phase shift armour. But Athrun was a soldier, he could not let despair get the better of him. "Yzak, Nicol, Dearka keep him at a distance, don't let him too close"! Athrun just lost his left arm and main camera, but he was not out of the fight yet. "Dearka when you have a clear shot take it, let that arrogant natural taste our power". The words did not seem to taste to good to Athrun as he said this but he had said it all the same.

Yang now knew there had been some sort of command between the one he had felled and the others. Yang did not know if his foes was dead, but in all logic a man who just lost his arm is still dangerous. But a man without his head is defiantly dead, Yang knew that he had beat that suit, but the pilot had lived on. "_I'll have to end him after I deal with these two_"? Yang was dodging the shots from the blue suit. Not that it had hurt before, but Yang did not want to find out when it would start to. Yang noticed that the enemy force had now moved to engage Murrue's allies fleet. "_Dam it I am too far out, I have wasted too much time here"_.

Dearka from his position could see that they had the white man on the defensive, or rather on the retreat. "Guy's we got him on the run, step back in ten seconds I've got this". Dearka had already begun to take aim with his combined gun. "Alright little white man have a taste of my _Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle"!_ Dearka fired, the name had a ring too it and he liked it, but over his communicator all he heard were sighs from his comrades. The blast made contact with the white man, it was over now. "Alright we can head out"! Dearka cut himself short, there in front of all of them was the white man again. "He survived a shot from my _Hyper Impulse Long Range Sniper Rifle_ what is he"?

Yang was burning all over, he had not dodge that one because he had been too concerned with the other two. "_I have to get that one or else I am a target just like the Takeda at Nagashino"._ Yang could see that they were also amazed that he had survived that. Yang took the opportunity that they gave him to launch himself at the one who had just fired at him. Yang was not able to reach his target in one stride but the second should do it. This time Yang was going to aim for his foes chest, any person inside their would be dead.

Crashing into the suit Yang felt the shock hit him as well he knew not nor cared for how his foe fared. The enemy in green's arm came to try to knock Yang back, Yang responded by jumping up upon the arm and driving his blade into the torso of the suit. Slashing it out Yang about to strike the suit's upper torso when he got hit by something large and rather heavy. Looking to see who his attacker was Yang saw that a whole ten other suits had joined his skirmish with the four. Yang could tell that the people who piloted these as well as the suit itself was inferior to the four.

Being able to find the ground that was not there, Yang stopped himself from being pushed back, instead he began to take steps forward against the suit. The enemy to his credit tried to push back but was no match for the armour that Yang wore or at least for the combined strengths of Yang and the armour. Yang felt the metal crunch as he seemed to push his foe, the suddenly grabbing the suit he punched it right it the chest. Yang felt the grinding of metal, but he also felt liquid upon the armour, that liquid was blood.

Athrun was returning to the Vesalius, he too was surprised by what he saw. Not only had the white man taken the shot from the Buster. From its movements Athrun could see that it was damaged and that the one inside it was in pain. Nicol and Yzak had moved to counter the strike while he and a shell shocked Dearka were returning to the ship. The Commander himself was taking to the field in order to allow the other troops to destroy the eight fleet. "_He may be my enemy, but that guy sure has some skills that I would like to learn"_.

Rau Le Creuset had taken to the field when he had seen Athrun be bested by that small white armour. "_Miss Lacus had not told me of such a weapon nor who it was who piloted it"? "I wonder, what type of person it will be_"? "I want all troops to divert to fighting the eight fleet, we shall sink the trojan horse and the fleet with it". His troops that were engaging the white man pulled back from him and went after the fleet. Out of the ten of them that had come to assist Athrun's team only four remained in one piece. Three were dead and the other three's mobile suits were no longer any use in the current battle.

Opening up the speaker to being like an announcement Rau said "You, what is your name, I would know who it is that can best a mobile suit in that thing you are wearing". Rau had made it come from his suits speaker because he was unsure who the white man communicated. His answer came to him shortly. "I would not give my name to foe before he gave me his own". Rau had not expected this, or at least expect a reply at all. Athrun who was listening now realised that this was no regular Earth Forces soldier. "Very well then, I am Rau Le Creuset, I am commander of this force, now give to me what I give to you".

"Those aboard the ship know me as Yang my family name, I am Yang Izanagi ally of the Toyotomi and friend of Sanada Yukimura". Yang had used the names the way he had been taught to state them to an enemy. Family name first then given name, his given name was always used by few many of his close friends called him by his family name because if was easier. "You say you're an ally of the Toyotomi, a clan that no longer exist and a country without independence, why are you fighting". Yang could not help but laugh at this, there was no doubt in his mind that the enemy was trying to cause him to slip up".

"Simple, I repay my debts, no would you do me the honour of taking your head". Yang lunged forward to strike his foe. In response Rau moved to the left slightly, he was quicker than Yang but a thin sliver of his suit still got sliced by Yang's blade. Yang himself was not at his best, but knew he could not give up so easily, or at least show that he was not at his best. As Yang glided by Rau elbowed him in the back, causing him to lose his balance and topple over. Yang on the other hand sized his enemies moment of laxity and struck back with his sword into the suits elbow.

Rau moved the suit back in order to stop Yang from slicing his suits forearm straight off. "_This guy is good, I don't know if he has had combat in space before though_". Rau raised his rifle and shot at Yang's chest, Yang brought the blade down just in time to knock away the blast. Rau then proceeded to fire again and again, but this time Yang was able to redirect them towards him. Now the distance between them had grown Yang knew he had to think of something fast. He knew his quick bursts of speed would be no use against this foe. Also he knew he had to return and help out Kira and Mu, the other two of the four had gone off towards them.

Rau on the other hand could see that the battle was taking its toll on Yang, his movements were not as good as they had been against Athrun. "Blitz, Duel what is your status, I'll be over there shortly". At that very same moment Yang managed by some miracle to close the gap between the two and slice the arm with the rifle in it. The explosion itself knocked Yang a fair way back towards the fleet, but he could see it had done nothing other than hinder his foe.

Athrun who was watching the battle from his ship was in awe of both the Commander and the this Yang Izanagi. He saw now as Rau pulled out his beam sabre, Athrun could only hope that the damaged caused by that Yang's blade could be repaired. He watched now as Rau pushed the Yang guy back, Athrun could see that Yang's movements were no where near as good as they had been against him. Each time the Commander lashed out at Yang, he was a little closer to tasting the beam sabre. It was obvious that in a minute or more Yang would be over whelmed by the Commander.

Then it seemed as if the impossible happened. Rau who had been so confident that he had Yang, he had been toying with him for the last few strokes was amazed! Yang had caught the beam sabre at the hilt with his free hand. Sure now the strength of the mobile suit was pressing him down and back, but he had found a way to avoid the fatal blow! Now Yang plunged his own sword into the hilt of the beam sabre, causing an explosion of beam energy. Rau himself was able to pull back to avoid his circuits being fried. But Yang was caught and thrown by the explosion towards the fleet.

The beam energy looked like purple lighting and it flashed all around the outside and inside of the armour. Yang was barely able to stop himself from screaming in pain. Everything became white, he no longer knew if he alive or dead or in between. Before him stood the infamous Kotaro Fuma, a smirk on his face. "How does it feel, to be like me eh Izanagi"? Yang did not know how to respond, he only knew that his body seemed to feel relieved of all pain. "I see you're still in shock from your apparent death, worry not I'll explain it to you".

"First let me ask, do you think you survived the aftermath of Osaka"? Yang shook his head, he had felt the sting of the blade as it felled him, there was no way he could survive that. "That is good, so you must be wondering, how it is you came to be here"? Yang shot Kotaro a look that made him chuckle in his devious way. "Oh yes I do have the answers you seek, you see it was I who sent you here". He chuckled again, you should thank your friends who sided against you at Osaka". "None of them wished for you to die, yet they still fought against you how odd mortals are".

"You do remember how it is that I am able to fight like I do, eh Izanagi"? "Yes indeed I do, it is not that your arms stretch it is more that you are without form". Yang was able to reply to Kotaro this time, his strength seemed to be returning to him. "That sword, the armour like myself they are without form, just as you are". Yang was over being shocked, he had just gone through too much lighting element like attacks in the past few minutes to care. "If I am like you then why am I here, why did I feel physical pain"?

Kotaro laughed at this, then looked down upon Yang. "You ask why, because it would, we are not beyond all freedoms of pain Izanagi". Yang now looked away from Kotaro's menacing gaze "So I am truly dead then am I, dead soul forever bound to bring chaos"? At these words Kotaro let out an even louder roar of laughter. "We are only bound to do what we desire too, Izanagi if you wish to end this conflict you can, but remember even I had my limits". Yes Yang's recollection of it was perfect, no matter how hard Kotaro had tried Hideyoshi managed to defeat the Hojo clan.

"There is yet another difference between us Izanagi, you have always been able to forge bonds with the people you meet, I cannot do so with such ease". Kotaro now turned his back on Yang "You now know the truth right, although at times the truth can be made obsolete and worthless". "You have to forge your own path ahead, enjoy or despise the chaos around no matter what it will still be there". Now Kotaro began to walk away from Yang, even though his back was turned Yang though he saw a smile on Kotaro's face.

Unlike the ones he had worn before this one seemed both genuine and sincere in Yangs eyes, but then again he knew he could just be seeing things. Before Kotaro vanished into the white light he said "I know you will do what your heart tells you, you are the friend of the _God of War_ after all". With that said he vanished into the white light. That light began to fade and the world around Yang began to take shape and colour once more". Yang himself did not know where he was but he could see he was close to the earth, very close in fact.

He could see the Strike and the blue enemy fight off to his fight and a shuttle to his left. His eyes were keen enough to spot a child in that shuttle. Calling upon strength he did not know he had he was able to stand up right. He could see that the battle between Kira and the blue coloured foe was getting more intense. Suddenly the enemy saw the shuttle and fired at it, there was not thought to what Yang did. He flung his body in the way of the blast taking the hit less that fifty feet away from the shuttle.

Yang was enraged by what he saw, but the sudden heat around his feat was starting to hurt him. He looked and saw that his armour was glowing a red like orange. The blue enemy was about to take another shot, but Kira was able to slam into him. Yang could see that Kira was what they call almost out of power. The movements of the suit were becoming slower, the Archangel was near them, Yang could not see the fleet, in his mind they must have been eliminated. Yang's mind flashed back to what Kotaro had said about him not having a form. Yang knew he would have to rely on that to get himself through this protective fire that was around the earth. In his mind he wonder if Kira was alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah Yeah, I know what you're thinking, major %% pull, but hey can't I do that, I mean he is a Samurai Warrior and Kotaro can like die then watch Kai mourning his body SW3XL, why can't he do this! PLS review because reviewing and give feed back on how to make combat scenes better would be appreciated. As well as his first name I chose from the name the protagonist of Chronicles rarest weapon is derived from. Hope you enjoy will pos tthe next chapter soon.<strong>


End file.
